


Voci arcobaleno

by KatiushaGrice



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Mi chiamo Tsumugi Takanashi, sono la manager degli IDOLiSH7 e mi ritengo una ragazza abbastanza normale e ordinaria.[Tsumugi POV e palesi riferimenti a un video che adoro XD]
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Voci arcobaleno

**Author's Note:**

> Settima settimana del COW-T 10, m6.  
> Prompt: Voci che solcano il cielo  
> Parole: 1004

Mi chiamo Tsumugi Takanashi, sono la manager degli IDOLiSH7 e mi ritengo una ragazza abbastanza normale e ordinaria.  
La mattina appena sveglia non sembro diversa da tutte le altre: anch'io mi ritrovo con i capelli tutti spettinati e inguardabili, anch'io ho bisogno di fare colazione e anch'io mi prendo tutto il tempo di cui necessito per prepararmi a vivere con ottimismo e determinazione la mia giornata di lavoro.  
Spesso salgo su una limousine con autista che lavora per l'azienda e nel tragitto controllo la mia agenda con gli impegni del giorno, oppure do un'occhiata alle cose postate sui social e rispondo a eventuali messaggi o comunicazioni.  
L'ultima viene dalla sala montaggio ed effetti speciali: mi scrivono che hanno finito di lavorare all'ultimo Music Video dei ragazzi e mi chiedono di visionarlo in anteprima. Hanno già fatto reperire il file in agenzia.  
Replico che sarà fatto al più presto: so quanto gli IDOLiSH7 si siano impegnati moltissimo stavolta per poter competere alla pari con gli altri gruppi nel prestigioso evento "BLACK OR WHiTE". In quanto loro manager, non posso certo essere da meno: lo guarderò con molto piacere e al tempo stesso sarò obiettiva.

Ho pensato di dovermi mettere davanti al pc che utilizzo di solito per vedere il video con calma, però, appena sono arrivata agli studi della produzione, ho incontrato Ogami-san, che con il suo sorriso serafico e la solita compostezza formale mi ha guidata attraverso i corridoi e le scale verso un'altra stanza. Questa sarebbe quasi vuota se non fosse per un proiettore a muro, uno schermo bianco, una poltrona e un paio di cuffie.  
Lo fisso interrogativa e mi riferisce che hanno già predisposto il video per la visione e che posso guardarlo come se mi trovassi dentro al cinema.  
«Il Presidente sostiene che sia meglio così», afferma.  
«Mio pad-, cioè, il Presidente sta cercando forse di mettermi alla prova, o di usarmi come cavia per un suo nuovo esperimento?» presumo.  
«Chissà», replica vago.  
«Comunque sia, va benissimo, sarò all'altezza delle aspettative!» esclamo, fissando con decisione un punto imprecisato della stanza e congiungendo le dita delle mani per avvalorare le mie parole.

La poltrona è blu cobalto ed è comoda, con i braccioli imbottiti in cui appoggiarsi.  
Indosso le cuffie sistemandole fra gli ondulati capelli biondi e prendo il telecomando, mentre Banri Ogami chiude dall'interruttore l'unica lampadina della stanza e rimane solo la luce soffusa del proiettore.  
«Ci vediamo dopo, goditi lo spettacolo», mi saluta chiudendo la porta mentre io annuisco.  
Ancora non capisco il motivo di questa scelta specifica di mio padre, se viene da lui, ma non sto troppo a pensarci: desidero che adesso sia la curiosità a vincere, per poter vedere il risultato finale del lavoro dei ragazzi.  
Posso anche immedesimarmi nel ruolo di loro prima fan e lasciarmi andare, tanto non mi osserva nessuno.  
Con il cuore in gola e la curiosità alle stelle, allungo il braccio con il telecomando e premo senza indugio il tasto play. Si ode un impercettibile clic.  
E il video di Mr AFFECTiON inizia.  
Devo ammettere che già adoro il fatto che ci sia lo scenario notturno: è una novità relativa ai Music Video delle canzoni degli IDOLiSH7, che spesso sono circondati da paesaggi diurni e molto colorati.  
Oltre alla notte, gli idol stanno sopra a un ponte di pietra con alle spalle un enorme portone chiuso in stile fantasy.  
Quando vedo che il ghiaccio corre avvolgendo e indurendo tutto, e che rimane Riku-san da solo, spalanco la bocca e rimango inebedita. Ero già stata informata che è tutto giocato sulla telecamera che ruota e si sposta velocemente, ma a guardare l'effetto da vicino fa più scalpore.  
Non la richiudo neanche quando lui sprofonda magicamente sotto il lago e si ritrova come dentro a una prigione, le scritte ai muri e i vari interpreti che uno alla volta appaiono e scompaiono intonando la propria strofa.  
Noto con piacere dalle loro espressività che recitano magistralmente, sono entrati ad hoc nella parte e ciò mi rende davvero orgogliosa: sono migliorati così tanto!  
La coreografia poi è meravigliosa, perché si passa presto da questa prigione che si estende a un lago grande e circolare, la cui superficie è ghiacciata, sopra alla quale ballano un ritornello coinvolgente. Da fan lo ascolterei ripetutamente, ma anche così so che mi picchierá in testa per giorni.  
Il giogo del comparire e scomparire ad alternanza mi piace molto, è proprio potente: colgo inoltre la metafora del liberarsi dalle varie prigioni con un'altra 'o' di meraviglia, poi si ritorna sul ponte e per me tutti quei fiocchi e gemme di magia che vorticano intorno ai ragazzi nell'ultima parte rappresentano i sentimenti che riscaldano.  
Infine, il video di Mr AFFECTiON si conclude con questo portone che si apre inondando la scena di luce e loro lo attraversano, tranne Riku che in primo piano si volta e tende la mano.  
Finisce e non posso fare altro che pensare ad alta voce "CHE MERAVIGLIA" e mi viene da battere entusiasta le mani. Chissà se mi è concesso di rivederlo ancora e ancora e ancora perché, accidenti, è figo, è montato magnificamente bene e gli IDOLiSH7 sono così splendidi e straordinari che ne vale la pena.

Mi chiamo Tsumugi Takanashi, sono la manager degli IDOLiSH7 e mi ritengo una ragazza abbastanza ordinaria.  
Sono stata la loro prima fan e mi sono resa conto immediatamente del loro grande potenziale: non ho dimenticato il primo giorno di selezione, in cui mio padre mi mise alla prova per escluderne qualcuno e io invece li tenni tutti in considerazione perché mi aveva colpito il loro talento e la loro intesa di gruppo nonostante il non conoscersi.  
Sento di essere sempre più orgogliosa e più riconoscente alla vita per questo lavoro, che mi permette di accompagnare, incoraggiare e seguire da dietro le quinte ben sette tesori preziosi: Riku-san, Iori-san, Sougo-san, Tamaki-san, Yamato-san, Mitsuki-san e Nagi-san.  
Vorrei poterli ascoltare per sempre, con le loro voci unite che solcano il cielo, mostrando a tutto il pubblico un'arcobaleno di musica, passione e luminosità.


End file.
